


Kleine Pannenkoek

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, drivers parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: “You know pannenkoek isn’t actually a cutesy nickname right? It’s what you say when you’re calling someone stupid,” Max chuckled as they walked onto the red carpet leading towards the bus that would drive them around the track. He could already see Rosanna eying him up for an interview, but he kept walking straight forward and onto the bus, she could wait a little longer.





	Kleine Pannenkoek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Max, Nico and pancakes" that @bwoahyeurefacein sent me on Tumblr. This kinda got longer than I expected, so I decided to post it here as well, so enjoy.

“You know _pannenkoek_ isn’t actually a cutesy nickname right? It’s what you say when you’re calling someone stupid,” Max chuckled as they walked onto the red carpet leading towards the bus that would drive them around the track. He could already see Rosanna eying him up for an interview, but he kept walking straight forward and onto the bus, she could wait a little longer.

“I added _kleine _though, everything you add _little_ onto becomes cute. Like _kleine domkop, kleine klootzak, kleine piemelk…” _

“Okay, okay I get it,” Max said, quieting the German driver before he could rattle off anymore rude words. Nico wiggled his eyebrows playfully, before grabbing at his neck again, making Max feel once again like he had gotten an older brother that kept nagging him every chance he got. 

It felt nice having someone he could talk Dutch with, to not have to constantly think about which word he would say next, even though his English had gotten a lot better over the years. They switched beteen Dutch and German easily, picking and choosing words from each language that best fit the conversation as they went along the track. They were nearing one of the orange grandstands lined around the track and he could see Rosanna inching towards him, wanting to time her interview with him perfectly as they drove passed it. He answered her questions on auto-pilot, waved towards the people in orange, and then turned back towards Nico and the others that had joined their little corner. 

Carlos tried to get more info on the changes to the Red Bull car, whilst Lando was already trying to get him to agree to do some racing online later that day. He liked having the distraction, he could never be like Lewis, who would go off into his own little corner and ignore everyone else. The race wasn’t for another hour and a half and the distraction was helping keep his nerves at bay. There was a lull in the conversation though, Carlos and Lando off talking amongst themselves now and Nico talking to Daniel, who hadn’t managed to put his headphones back on in time to block him out after his chat with Rosanna. He could feel his leg start to bounce a little, nervous energy wanting out. 

“_Zenuwachtig?_” Nico asked as he popped up beside him again, his eyes falling towards his still bouncing leg. He stilled his movements abruptly, a little embarrassed to be caught out like this. 

“No, just want the race to start already, that’s all,” he tried to deny it, but he couldn’t help the way his voice wavered a little. He hadn’t been this nervous since the first time he stepped into the Toro Rosso back in 2015. He doesn’t really know why, he’s had a few starts from the first row now, pole position shouldn’t make him feel more nervous, or at least not this nervous. He kept thinking of the shitty starts he’d been having the last couple of races though, would he be throwing away his first pole position before the first corner? He gnawed at his lip, if the nervous energy couldn’t get out through his leg it apparently wanted out through his teeth digging into his lip. 

“You sure?” Nico asked, looking at him with kind and caring eyes, no hint of his usual cheekiness there, instead looking like the big brother he never had. It made him feel a little calmer again, the nerves sinking back down again for now as Nico bumped his shoulder against him playfully. 

“_Ja, pannenkoek, _I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the Dutch words/phrases:
> 
> Pannenkoek = pancake  
Kleine domkop = little dumbass  
Kleine klootzak = little asshole  
Kleine piemelk(op) = little dickhead  
Zenuwachtig = nervous
> 
> As always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can now find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens!](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
